La Rebelión de Anodyne
by BlakeReese
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano nunca habían sido tan moviditas para Gwen y el resto del equipo. En una de sus muchas misiones, tendrán que ayudar a evitar una rebelión que podrá marcar el destino del universo: parar la rebelión de los anoditas, uno de los seres más poderosos existen. Pero, para ello, deberán de adentrarse en una peligrosa aventura que cambiará su vida. Gwevin BenxJulie


**Hola a todos, como habréis notado me he cambiado el nombre. ¿La razón? Pues, realmente es un tema personal así que ya veré si lo dejo salir a la luz o no. Los que me conocéis de otras historias me vais a matar y lo sé. Por fin he acabado los exámenes y mi imaginación ha vuelto. Pero claro, todo va por etapas y ahora mismo he vuelto a revivir momentos de esta increíble pareja. Y es que por más que me ponía a pensar cómo continuar las otras historias, más imaginaba diferentes alternativas para esta pareja. Eso no significa que no vaya a continuarlas, simplemente necesitaba plasmar las ideas que tengo ahora en mente e intentaré con más ganas seguir las otras.**

 **Prológo:** **Milagro**

Anodyne, el planeta violeta. Desde que mi abuela Verdona me había ofrecido ir con ella, no he parado de buscar información sobre ese mágico lugar y, por supuesto, sobre sus habitantes. Al parecer, los anoditas son los seres más poderosos del universo. Eso sí, sólo si te pasas 75 años entrando mientras pierdes tu humanidad. Y, aunque sonara tentador en un principio, era un gran precio que no podía pagar.

De repente, barriendo mis pensamientos, escuché un leve golpe en mi ventana.

"Será un pájaro" pensé.

Sin embargo, el sonido se multiplicó y comenzó a molestarme. Así que, con la frente arrugada, cerré la libreta de apuntes y me dirigí a comprobar qué ocurría. Al abrir la delgada ventana, una de las protagonistas de mi habitación, observé como una piedra se dirigía hacia mi cara. Rápida como una gacela, lo esquivé y, al ver el origen de esa "brillante" idea, grité:

—¡¿Pero qué haces Kevin?!

El joven de pelo negro sonrió debido a mi reacción y respondió:

—Baja la voz Gwen, vas a despertar a tus padres.

Tenía razón, eran las seis de la mañana de un caluroso sábado. Mis padres, después de largos meses de trabajo constante, tenían vacaciones. No creía que les hiciera mucha gracia escuchar gritos a primera hora de la mañana; y menos con mi novio aparcado en medio del jardín delantero.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Los Forever Knights? ¿Algún plomero extraviado?

Al igual que mis padres, nosotros también habíamos estado bastante ocupados. Por alguna razón la actividad alienígena se intensifica en verano y, lo que pensaba que iban a ser unas vacaciones perfectas, se habían convertido en una incansable semana de varias misiones seguidas. Mis doloridos pies eran una prueba viviente de ello.

—No tonta—dijo con voz burlona. —Mira lo que he traído.

Una cesta adornada con un llamativo lazo azul que llevaba escondido en la espalda, apareció en mi campo de visión. Espera, espera. O estaba soñando, o el mismísimo Kevin Levin me estaba pidiendo una cita. El suceso fue tan inesperado que fui incapaz de articular palabra.

—¡Ah! Y tienes que traer un bañador—añadió señalando el que ya llevaba puesto. Continué callada con los ojos abiertos como platos. — ¿Pero qué pasa? Es que acaso estás en esa semana…

—¡Qué!— grité al instante sonrojada y, al darme cuenta del volumen que adquirió mi voz, continúe hablando casi como un susurro—No, no… No es eso… Simplemente no me lo esperaba. —Me frote los ojos debido a los fuertes rayos del sol mañanero— Ahora bajo.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara cogí la ropa de verano que antes encontré y me la puse lo más rápido posible. Los escasos minutos que pasaron fueron los más largos de mi vida y justo cuando ya había terminado de preparar la mochila, el medio Osmosiano me recordó desde fuera:

—No te olvides de coger el libro que te presté el otro día.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿El de los diferentes niveles de tecnología? —pregunté desganada.

—Sí.

Suspiré, no recordaba la localización del libro y tampoco quería ponerme a ello. Aun así, comencé a rebuscar en mi desordenado escritorio como si de un huracán se tratase. Hojas en blanco, apuntes de clase, libros de texto, novelas, material escolar… Pero ni rastro del dichoso libro.

—Oye Kev, ¿es tan…?

No fui capaz de terminar la pregunta ya que sentí como sus cálidos brazos me abrazaban por detrás, rodeando mis hombros. La ligera tensión que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo se quemó poco a poco. Aliviada, apoyé mis manos sobre las suyas y mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No, no lo es —me susurró a centímetros de mi oreja. —Era una simple excusa para subir. —Me aferré todo lo que pude a sus brazos, era uno de esos hermosos momentos que deseaba que fueran eternos. —Tenías que haber visto tu cara cuando saqué la cesta, debería haber traído una cámara….

Le pegué un codazo de broma, para luego girarme y encontrarlo sonrojado y con los ojos dilatados. Incluso con su camisa negra, podía percibir el brillo particular que desprendía cuando estaba a mi lado. Kevin siempre ha tenido un gran potencial que muchos se han negado a ver por sus problemas en el pasado. Sé que su historial no es el más limpio que se puede encontrar, pero las personas pueden cambiar y él es un perfecto ejemplo de ello.

Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado, y me concentré en el presente.

—¿Y para qué querías subir?—sugerí con voz pícara.

—Para esto.

Y, en cuestión de milésimas, sus labios estaban posados sobre los míos. Sonreí de inmediato y le entregué otro beso con dulzura. Esto continuó hasta al punto en el que nuestros labios danzaban una misma canción que cada vez alcanzaba una mayor intensidad.

Kevin fue acercándome poco a poco hacia mi cama. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi desnuda espalda, recorriendo el mayor espacio posible. Intenté imitarlo, explorando el lado contrario. Juguetona, le mordí con cuidado el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que le iba levantando la camisa.

—Gwen… ¿De verdad…?—me susurró, sorprendido con mis actos.

No solíamos llegar a estos extremos ya que muchas veces surgían imprevistos durante el proceso. Nunca había tenido que preocuparme de lo que podría pasar después y, por eso mismo, las palabras del chico del pelo negro me despertaron. Una oleada de miedo pasó por mi cuerpo, bloqueándome. El Osmosiano se percató de ello y despegando sus labios dijo:

—Eh… Nena, tranquila. —me calmó acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla. —Ya sabes que puedo esperar todo lo que necesites.

Acto seguido, me abrazó. Fui capaz de oler su aroma a aceite y goma. Gracias a la comodidad de su cuerpo, recuperé la compostura y me excusé con mi mejor sonrisa:

–No es eso, tonto. Tenemos que estar preparados en todo momento y como vamos a bañarnos, sólo te estaba ayudando.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, pase lo que pase estarás preparada, ¿no?

—Efectivamente.

—¡¿Has escuchado eso?!—gritó Kevin cogiendo con sus manos su cara.

—¿El qué?

—¿No lo oyes? Tus padres se han despertado y vienen hacia aquí.

—¡Cómo!—escupí asustada, dándome la vuelta para verificar su afirmación.

Sin embargo, la respuesta vino en forma de cosquillas proporcionadas por mi novio. Una risa estrepitosa salió por mi boca. Intenté forcejear y luchar a ver si cedía, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Así que, como con fuerza bruta no funcionaba, decidí recurrir a mi parte alienígena.

—Jajaja… Cálmate, sólo era una broma—dijo aún entre risas al ver como se formaban dos bolas violetas en mis manos.

—¿Desde cuándo los poderes están prohibidos? Solo estaba comprobando su estado —le contesté tratando de imitar su voz.

Kevin soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación. Ante esto, le tapé la boca con mi mano mirando a ambos lados, atenta por si escuchaba algún ruido que indicara que alguno de mis padres se había despertado.

—Vámonos, anda—le ordené.

Nos metimos en el coche para dirigirnos a uno de los lagos que estaban a las afueras de Bellwood, o eso pensaba yo. Para mi sorpresa, el destino no era ni más ni menos que el lago preferido para pescar de Max.

—¿En serio? ¿Este lago?

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó un Kevin decepcionado. —Si quieres podemos irnos a otra parte.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente no me lo espera —rectifiqué.

Odiaba ver cómo se enfadaba consigo mismo por cualquier cosa. Una parte suya aún no había dejado atrás el pasado que tanto le atormenta cada día. Últimamente parecía que intentaba enmendar todo lo que había hecho.

—Menos mal, porque no tenía un plan b —suspiró intentando disimular su nerviosismo. —Además, pensé que como era también el lugar en donde tus abuelos solían quedar, pues…

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su frase ya que un agudo pitido asesinó el ambiente. El chico de ojos negros cogió la insignia de plomero resoplando. Ésta, estaba brillando y contenía un mensaje de Max:

"Chicos, hay problemas. Reunión en casa de Ben en quince minutos."

Las vacaciones iban a tener que seguir esperando.

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, aunque ya con la sinopsis os habréis enterado de más. Quería reflejar un poco lo que iba a ser esta historia. Sin embargo, habrá muchas otras cosas y, a pesar de que no me convencieron mucho, puede que haya BenxJulie.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta pronto.**

 _ **Blake Reese (Antes Happyfunnygirl)**_


End file.
